Broken Seal
by Ashi-chan
Summary: Sesshoumaru is always hiding his true feelings and never letting them out or showing what he truly feels. He also despises humans. But what happens when a young girl he's been traveling with starts to wander across his mind? Better summary inside.


Title: Broken Seal  
  
Author: Ashi  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and it's characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and is published by Viz. I do not claim to be the owner of this series or any of it's characters.  
  
Pairing: None  
  
Rating: G - Just some healthy companionship and compassion 'ere, mates. Probably the only fanfic that I'll rate as G. XD  
  
Summary: Sesshoumaru is always hiding his true feelings and never letting them out or showing what he truly feels. He also acts as if he doesn't care for humans at all and he says that they are useless and not worth his time. But what happens when he starts thinking about a certain little girl who's been traveling with him? And will this little girl be able to break his seal that he has created to hide himself and his true emotions?  
  
A/N: Ohayo, minna. This is a story I wrote whilst being bored one night during summer of last year. Yes, tis kinda old, but I'm proud of it. It's just a one-shot kinda fic, but I thought I'd share it with ye. Well, enjoy!  
  
- - -  
  
..Broken Seal..  
  
'Idiotic half breed. And to think that he holds the blood of our great father within him - mixed with that.. mortal woman's blood. Such a waste of youkai blood.  
  
'I don't even understand why Father mated with a human. What could he have seen in them? What could have possibly caused him to show compassion to that woman? I have seen nothing in the human race. No power, no intelligence. Nothing. I've taught myself to despise the humans, and to use them at my disposal. They are nothing to me, and they never have been nor will be.and yet..'  
  
As I look over my shoulder, at that young child following me, I feel something, I must admit. I begin to wonder if it's possible that I have found the same compassion and caring that once resided in my father.  
  
'How absurd.' I turn my head forward, watching the path we have been walking. 'There is no way that I, Sesshoumaru, can have any feelings for those weaklings. The girl is simply.' I'm arroused from my thoughts by a small tug at my kimono.  
  
My eyes met the little girl's frightened stare. I see that dark has fallen as I look from her to the old tree where she would glance apprehensively every now and then. I catch the scent of a small youkai. I look down at her. "Be strong," I tell her, and then continue on the path.  
  
I hear her scurry towards me after a while of stillness, trying to catch up to my side. I can't help but lightly smirk at her need for a companion. It was normally a situation I found pathetic, but there was a strange, warm feeling I felt creep near to my heart.  
  
That cold heart inside of me. The one tainted with hatred and given a cruel, malicious glow. I feel it throb and pound softly day after day, controlling my being and teaching my mind how to hate. I had never felt it warm - always cold.  
  
I felt her grasp my hand and I looked down to see her chewing on the edge of her kimono sleeve nervously, eyes darting left and right. I watched her intently as I felt that warmness grow nearer to my heart. I then felt my brows furrow in concentration - I couldn't understand what was making me feel this warmth. This.. compassion?!  
  
'No. That can't be. I am Sesshoumaru. The son of Inutaisho. There is no way I could show a human love for even a mere second!' But I couldn't look away from her hand entwined with my own. I couldn't stop watching her. And I couldn't stop the nagging desire I felt to comfort her.  
  
She looked up at me and smiled. It was almost as if she understood. I quickly turn my head up, ignoring her and trying to distract myself. She then lightly squeezed my hand and I looked back down, only to find her looking ahead and smiling happily.  
  
I watched her. I watched as the moonlight shone on her face and I saw the sincerity and innocence reflecting in her eyes. It was in that moment that I realized I did care for Rin - no, that I always had.  
  
I learned that the love I felt for her must have grown inside of me without me being allowed to notice. My heart told my mind to hide that fact from me, and it obeyed. My heart had tried to deny the fact, as well. It had pushed the feeling of love aside and locked it away and tortured it, trying to break it apart so there was no evidence left to be recovered.  
  
But my heart was now overcome by this girl. This little girl's smile, and purity, and innocence. She had taught me in that one instance that I loved her, and that I had known the whole time, but I had simply put a mask over the truth. And I was happy she taught me this. Happy that she taught me it was possible to love and care for a human. I now finally understand how my father felt towards Inuyasha's mother.  
  
I lightly tightened my grasp on her hand and looked back up at the path ahead. And, I admit, I felt happy. 


End file.
